Une vie sans toi
by Ahotep
Summary: Son petit ami s'est suicidé. Il déprime. Vatil réussir à continuer à vivre? traduction de ma fic anglaise A life without you [SanadaYukimura]


Disclaimer: Pot ne m'appartient pas

Rating: T

Résumé: Son petit ami se suicide. Il déprime. Va-t-il pouvoir continuer à vivre?

A/N: J'ai posté cette même fic en anglais. Dans un accès d'ennui, j'ai décidé de vous la traduire.

Une ptite review SVP, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir.

**A life without you.**

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

Il baignait dans une flaque de sang. Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait à peine. Du sang s'écoulait de ses poignets. Un canif se trouvait encore dans sa main.

Il fit irruption dans la pièce tout en appelant le SAMU. Il prit un drap et tenta de stopper l'hémorragie. Le bout de tissues fut rapidement gorgé de sang. Il enleva son T-shirt et compressa la blessure. C'était inutile. De plus en plus de sang s'échappait des blessures.

Il était maintenant aussi pâle que la mort. Il respirait à peine. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Il tourna la tête vers son ami. Il le fixa de ses yeux vitreux, ne le voyant pas clairement. Tout était flou. Un petit sourire était sur ses lèvres.

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour essayer de l'empêcher de bouger. Il le regardait, souriant comme pour dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Il lâcha le petit couteau et recouvrit la joue de son ami de sa main tâchée de sang. Il fixa son regard dans celui de son ami et murmura quelques mots.

"Je t'aimerai toujours"

Après avoir entendu cette phrase, il toucha le visage livide de son ami et répondit avec la même phrase.

La pièce devint silencieuse. Le seul son audible provenait de la faible respiration du garçon étendu sur le tapis blanc totalement recouvert de sang.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ferma les yeux, sa poitrine arrêta de bouger, sa main retomba à ses côtés. Il venait de mourir.

Quand le SAMU finit par arriver, les médecins le trouvèrent entrain de serrer dans ses bras le corps sans vie de son ami. Sa casquette bleue était sur le plancher, tâchée de sang.

Quand il les vit, il se leva, leur expliqua tout et leur dit qu'il venait de mourir il y a quelques instants. Il commença à s'éloigner tandis qu'on mettait son ami sur une civière. Une des personnes présentes l'appela.

"Etes-vous Genichirou ?"

Il répondit par un hochement de la tête. L'homme qui l'avait appelé lui tendit une enveloppe blanche.

"Donc ceci est pour vous. C'est tombé de sa poche quand nous l'avons soulevé."

Il l'a prise et quitta la maison.

Il participa au servie funéraire et partit sans adresser à un mot à ses amis et à la famille de son défunt petit ami.

Après quelques semaines, il retourna à l'école et se comporta comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se devait d'être fort, pour le bien de l'équipe.

S'il avait été le seul concerné, il aurait laissé tomber le tennis. Jouer au tennis sans lui n'était pas intéressant.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se renfermait. Il n'attachait plus d'importance à son environnement.

Ses équipiers se faisaient du souci. Qu'il soit froid était normal, mais qu'il ignore les bêtises de Kirihara ne l'était pas.

Yanagi et Yagyuu tentèrent de lui parler. En vain. Au début il les écoutait puis, après un moment, il commença à les éviter. Quand il les voyait s'approcher de lui, il s'éloignait ou faisait comme s'il avait autre chose à faire.

En réalité, il essayait d'avancer, de vivre, mais le contenu de la lettre qu'on lui avait donné n'arrêter de le tourmenter. La raison de son suicide, pourquoi il pensait que la vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue.

Il passa beaucoup de temps seul dans sa chambre, à penser, à analyser la lettre, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas venu lui parler.

Il en avait aussi plus qu'assez des gens qui pensaient qu'il avait un cœur de pierre, qui lui disaient que la vie continuait. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il ressentait réellement, qu'il était plus qu'un ami pour lui. Même s'ils avaient su, ils n'auraient pas compris.

Un matin, il entra dans sa salle de classe, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il parlait à ses amis et criait pendant les entraînements. Ce bon vieux Sanada était de retour et il était un peu plus ouvert.

Oui, il était plus ouvert à l'école mais chez lui, il parlait seulement quand il le devait et il passait le plus clair de son temps soit dans sa chambre soit dans le dojo.

Son attitude "joyeuse" n'était qu'une façade pour que les gens le laissent tranquille. Il voulait être seul pour penser à son amant, à leur vie qui aurait pu être merveilleuse malgré ce qu'il avait dans cette horrible lettre d'adieu. Il en était sûr.

Petit à petit, la culpabilité commença à le ronger. C'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas été assez présent et il n'avait pas fait assez attention à lui, aux légers changements dans son comportement.

Le sommeil se mit à le fuir. Il passait les nuits debout à lire et à relire la lettre.

Il allait à l'école, mais ne faisait pas attention à ses professeurs. La lettre était toujours avec lui. Dans ses livres en classe, dans sa poche quand il jouait au tennis ; elle était devenue un obsession malsaine.

Ses amis le remarquèrent et ils étaient incapables de l'aider. Il avait recommencé à les rejeter. Même ses professeurs et ses parents étaient impuissants.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire étaient de le regarder perdre pied et lentement se détruire. Ils essayèrent de lui faire voir un médecin. Mais comme il refusait toute aide cela ne servit à rien.

Il arrêta d'aller à l'école quelques jours avant la St Valentin. Yanagi lui apportait ses devoirs et les autres membres du club de tennis venait avec lui pour remonter le moral de leur vice capitaine. Cela fonctionna les premiers jours puis il arrêta soudain de leur ouvrir la porte.

Il ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus. Il errait comme une âme en peine, pâle comme la mort, la missive maudite toujours sur lui.

La veille de la St Valentin il s'enferma dans sa chambre. La nuit venue, quand tout le monde était endormi, il se rendit dans le dojo avec son katana préféré : le plus petit.

Il s'assit à même le sol, enleva sa chemise, mit la lettre devant lui et commença à méditer.

Il se leva et ouvrit les portes coulissantes. La lumière entra dans la pièce sombre. Il était debout, hypnotisé par la beauté de son jardin baignant dans le clair de lune.

Sortant de sa rêverie, il tourna le dos à la lumière et ramassa son sabre. Il le dégaina et fit courir son doigt sur la lame. Du sang perlait au bout de son doigt.

Il prit la lettre et la serra. Il tenait le petit sabre à deux mains, la lame tournée vers lui.

"Pardonne-moi Seiichi, j'ai essayé de vivre sans toi, mais je n'y arrive pas."

Il plongea le sabre dans son ventre et il s'entailla.

Il s'effondra. Une flaque de sang se formait autour de lui.

Il murmura un dernier "Désolé" avant de laisser l'obscurité prendre possession de lui.


End file.
